Cherry Blossom Falls
by Splashley07
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are blissfully in love. What happens when an accident causes them to be separated forever...


Cherry Blossom Falls  
  
A fanfiction by: Ashley Hallworth  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is only here in case someone with a ton of time on their hands tries to sue me. I DO NOT OWN CCS!! I never have, I never will, and I do not want any money of any kind for this story. I am merely a fan writing about a beautiful relationship between two of CLAMP's best characters. Thank you.   
  
Here are some of the Japanese word translations:   
  
Ohayo gosaimasu: good morning   
  
-san: mr, mrs, ms   
  
-kun: friendly suffix for boys   
  
-chan: friendly suffix for girls   
  
kodomo tachi: children (in this case students)   
  
domo arigato: thank you very much (not to be confused with arigato which is a plain thank you)   
  
gaki: brat   
  
kawaii: cute   
  
-sensei: teacher   
  
bishi: sexy   
  
baka: idiot   
  
  
  
I felt the grass between my toes as it's smell made its way upward. I smiled as the fresh aroma of Spring hung in the air. I turned to my side and saw my love picking dandelions next to me. "What are you doing?" I asked, knowing the answer. I merely asked to hear his response. Such silly things one does when in love.   
  
  
  
"Making a wish." he said, blowing on a flower. We watched in silence as the white "fairies" went to go answer his query.   
  
  
  
"What did you wish for?"   
  
  
  
"Ah-ah-ah. It's against the rules to tell..." He smiled and fell back into the grass.   
  
  
  
These were my days now. Nothing mattered and nothing bad could happen. I felt as though I was in a dream, floating on a cloud. I was a balloon, free from the toddler's hand. I left all my cares behind and lived in bliss. My brother, Toya, was bewildered with my new behaovior. My father knew I was dating Syaoran and had promised not to tell Toya anything. We settled this deal because for some reason, Toya had anomosity toward Syaoran. But, unfortunatly, my actions and blissful gaity led to the truth.   
  
"I knew it! You're going out with that Chinese gaki!"   
  
"Toya! I have as much right to date as you do!"   
  
"You're only sixteen! How is that a right?!"  
  
"I didn't mean age! I meant dad gave me permission!" People had stopped and stared at us. We happened to be arguing in front of my school, Seijyu high. Suddenly, out of nowhere came the last person I had hoped to see at that moment.   
  
"Uh, Sakura...You're going to be late." Syaoran had grabbed my arm and was motioning toward the school. Before I could react, Toya had grabbed him by the collar.   
  
"Listen, gaki! I don't want you anywhere near my sister! She doesn't need people like you ruining her mind!"   
  
Syaoran smiled nervously. "I'm not going to hurt her."   
  
BING-BONG!!!   
  
"That's the bell!" I grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him to safety. When I looked up I saw Toya was gone. "Phew." I looked at Syaoran only to see a goofy smile on his face. "What?"   
  
"Now that he's gone I'm going to do something bad." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.   
  
"Naughty boy!" I kissed him back and grabbed his hand. I skipped as we walked to our first class.   
  
These were my days, even if plagued by Toya. I was in bliss no matter the situation. Even if my first class was math, nothing was going to go wrong. I thanked the gods for my fortune.   
  
As we walked down the hallway I barely even noticed the whispers from other people. 'Look! They're holding hands.' whispered some. 'What a kawaii couple!' whispered others. Most people just smiled as we passed by.   
  
As the door to my least favorite class opened, I was greeted by all of my friends. I flet Syoaran's grip on my hand losen as he went to join Yamazaki and Eriol in the corner. I smiled as my raven haired friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, approached me.   
  
"Ohayo gosaimasu, Sakura-chan!"   
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
Tomoyo smiled as if she knew something. "I saw Toya with Syaoaran this morning."   
  
I sighed. She did know something. "Still as observant as ever, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
Tomoyo giggled. I turned toward the sound of the class door opening. The class took their seats and greeted the teacher in unision.   
  
"Ohayo gosaimasu, Terada-sensei!"   
  
"Ohayo gosaimasu, kodomo tachi!" Terada-sensei sat at his desk and took out roll call. I rested my hand in my chin and turned to stare out the window...   
  
BING-BONG!!!   
  
"You're dissmissed, class."   
  
"Domo arigato, Wisumi-sensei!" The class filed out of the music room. I looked down the crowded hallway. As usual, I had lost track of the day and before I knew it, seventh peroid was over.   
  
"Saku!" I turned to see Syaoran running towards me. "Saku, wait up!"   
  
"Calm down, Syao-kun!" I giggled and grabbed his hand. "What is it my bishi?"   
  
"Bishi?! Since when am I your...?" He sighed. "So am I going over your house today or what?"   
  
"Huh? I don't remeber inviting you to come over."   
  
"I'm helping you in math, remember?"   
  
I smacked my forhead. "Of course! How could I forget?!"   
  
"Don't worry about it." He tightened his grip around my hand and walked me out the front door.   
  
I looked at him, confused. "Why the hurry?"   
  
"You told me your brother gets home from work half an hour from now. I don't want to have to meet him at the front door." He smiled. "Wanna race?" I didn't even need to answer for him to know. Immediatly we took off down the sidewalk. "I'll beat you!" I shouted as I started to catch up. "You're getting out of shape!"   
  
"I'm just waiting for you to catch up!"   
  
"Ha! Eat my dust!" I shot ahead of him like a bullet, all the while knowing that if I let up, even a little, he would catch me. As I crossed the street a thought came to my mind. I remembered that I should have checked for cars. I forgot about it quickly, and ran even faster. Before I knew what was happening I heard someone yell, "Sakura!" and my body was thrown forward against the sidewalk.   
  
It had all happened so fast:   
  
someone yelling   
  
car breaks screeching   
  
a loud 'thump'   
  
a woman's scream   
  
I refused to look at the scene behind me. "No..." Seconds seemed like hours while hours passed like mere seconds. My heart pounded in my chest and I soon forgot everything around me.   
  
"Oh my God! Are you all right?" asked a male voice behind me. The man stepped in front of me. "I'm so sorry."   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I had to turn around. When I did I wish I hadn't. My love, my hope, my happiness. He was crushed under the car, his hand sticking out from underneath it.   
  
I let the tears flow freely. My thoughts raced as my heart pounded. "No..." was all I could say. No...Why had the gods forsaken me?   
  
*******   
  
beep...beep...beep...beep...   
  
That sound echoed on continuously. I stared at the machine that sustained the most important thing for my love to have. Life. The tear stains on my cheeks began to sting as they dried. I had stopped crying when I couldn't anymore. "Why...?" I whispered aloud.   
  
"This is what I was talking about you baka." My brother had entered the room and was now standing over my love's nearly lifeless body. "Why did you have to do this? Why did you hurt my sister?"   
  
The only reply Syaoran made was the fog from his breath attaching itself onto the mask over his face and the continuous beep...beep...beeping the life support system made. I made an effort to look at him in this incapacitated state. His chest made large dips and his breathing was slow, as if suggesting deep sleep. Perhaps a sleep he would never wake from. His right side was covered in bandages from contacting the car. His dark, chocolate brown bangs billowed over his face and his expression was...relaxed. I looked up with hope as the door opened revieling the nurse.   
  
She stared at me with eyes that said 'I'm sorry.' Behind her came my father, wearing the same look. He kneeled down in front of me and took my pale, shaking hand.   
  
"Sakura I...I have something to tell you. It is not as we had hoped. He is in a sort of deep sleep."   
  
"I don't understand." My eyes welled up with tears. I was afraid of what he might say next.   
  
"He's in a coma. The doctor's say he won't wake up-"   
  
"No...no, no, no, no, no...no..."   
  
My father looked me in the eyes. I could tell he was trying to hold back his own tears. We had all know Syaoran since I was in the fourth grade. It was as if he were family. Even Toya cared about him. That was the reason why he was so mean to us. If he hadn't cared he wouldn't have said anything.  
  
"Why won't he?" I asked, regaining some of my composure.   
  
"He's suffered severe brain damage. Even if he did miraculously wake up, he wouldn't be able to speak or hear or anything. He's...he's braindead."   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked out of the room as calmly as I could. "I'll be woman of steel," I repeated to myself as I made my way to the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom I charged through the door and locked myself in one of the stalls. Falling to my knees I wept uncontrolably as my whole body shook. Only one word could escape my quivering lips. "Why...?"   
  
*******  
  
"Ohayo! This is KWPN in Tomoeda, bringing you the lattest and hottest hits. And now it's time for the huge phenomenon brought on by Utada Hikaru, Simple and Clean!!  
  
My eyes fluttered open as my favorite song began to play.  
  
'You're giving me too many things,  
  
Lately, you're all I need,  
  
You smiled at me and said,'  
  
I joined in the song. "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple." I sat up in bed and cried. 'Our song. This was our song.' I cursed at yet another glaring reminder of him.  
  
  
  
'When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go."  
  
Simple and clean is the way-'  
  
I smack the button that turned my radio off and hung my head. "I don't want to go to school." I snapped my head up as Toya opened my bedroom door.  
  
"Er, morning..."  
  
"...morning..." I smiled sadly to myself. 'No, he didn't call me monster or squirt anymore. Was he sorry for me? Was it pity?' I stared at him as he stared back  
  
"Dad said you didn't have to go to school if you didn't want to."  
  
"...I don't."  
  
Toya stared at me with a confused look. He came over a sat on my bed as the silence between us increased. "It's been three weeks. Don't you want to visit him in the hospital?"  
  
He didn't understand. I couldn't stay in that room. Being near Syaoran when was like that reminded me that it was all my fault. The tears welled up again. I burried my face in the comforter. 'I won't cry, not in front of Toya.'  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
Toya sighed. "I'll get it." He went downstairs and left me to the peaceful confinement of my room.  
  
"Syaoran's mother is here?! Is she going to see him?"  
  
I pressed my ear against the door and strained to hear.   
  
"When did she arrive? Yesterday..."  
  
I didn't wait to hear the rest. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, opened my window and slipped down the tree. I spotted Toya's bike in the front lawn and didn't hesitate to use it as transportation.  
  
*******  
  
When I reached the hospital I dropped the bike on the pavement and rushed inside. Dissregarding the nurse's complaints, I made my way to the second floor. 'Please' I thought. 'Please still be alive.' My feet skidded to a halt as I reached the doorway to Syaoran's room. There she was; his mother.   
  
When I had met her the first time she looked tall, elegant and royal. She had worn a long, silky white dress and was adorned in gold jewelry. Now she looked pale, distraut and wore no jewely or make-up. I could tell she had been crying. She turned when she heard me come.  
  
"Sakura." She tried to smile at me but failed. I had never been able to imagine someone like her looking so hagard. Yet, here she was. "Sakura I-" she sighed as a look of longing hung on her face. "I've decided to pull the plug."  
  
"NO!" I lost all sanity in that one moment. I sprinted into the room and threw myself over my love's body. I smashed the wires of his IV's and other various things causing machinery to slide every which way. I began to sob nto his chest. "No! I won't let you!" I felt the strong grip of the doctor as he ripped me away from Syaoran. I kicked and screamed. "NO!"  
  
"Please try to understand. This is the mother's dicision, not yours." The doctor relplied calmly as he held me back. I watched in horror as a nurse approached the machine that kept my love alive. Syaoran's mother turned away and began to cry silently. My heart beat faster as the woman bent over to turn off the machine.  
  
"No! Please! I beg you!"  
  
click...  
  
That's all it took. As soon as that click sounded and the machine stopped purring I heard Syaoran heave a deep sigh. It was as though his soul had escaped and was free.   
  
I felt my legs give way under my own weight. It was over...I hadn't even had a chance to say good-bye.  
  
*******  
  
Without even realizing it I had left the hospital and was now walking aimlessly in the middle of the street. I never knew how I got there. I was just...there. I smiled. "I remember what he got me on my sixteenth birthday."  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"What is it?" I giggled as Syaoran held his hands over my eyes.  
  
"You'll see." He led me around my room until we finally stopped in front of my dresser. "Okay, you can look now." He removed his hands.   
  
I gasped. It was a porcelein cherry blossom barret. "May I put it on?"  
  
"That's what it's for, silly!" I grabbed it off the dresser and clipped it in my hair. "But it's only for special occasions."  
  
"I understand." I said, smiling. I leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
A mighty gust blew by, shaking the cherry blossom trees and causing flowers to blow all around me. I smiled as I was encompased in a torrent of sweet-smelling flowers. For a split second I had the feeling that he gave me. The warmth and hapiness surrounded me. I barely looked up in time to see the oncoming headlights...  
  
*******  
  
"Why?" Toya whispered to his father as they stood next to each other at the local cemetary. He turned to see two graves, next to eachother. "Why did she go into the street like that?"  
  
"She was dying the minute Li-san was hit by that car. His death only caused her to die faster."  
  
"But why. How could someone so young care about another that much?"  
  
Fujitaka sighed. "My mother once told me that when a lovebird dies, the other one wills itself to die so it can join its mate. You see, lovebirds mate for life."  
  
"She would never have been the same without him."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "No, she wouldn't have." He bent down and laid a cherry blossom twig in between the graves. 


End file.
